The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a dishwasher, especially a household dishwasher, with at least one component which is provided with at least one bitumen mat, especially a prefabricated bitumen mat for noise deadening and/or sound insulation of the component.
The use of prefabricated bitumen mats for noise deadening in components of a dishwasher is known in practice. Nevertheless no means have been able to be found thus far which effect a simple and permanent attachment of the bitumen mat to the respective component.